A Lord of Cinder, A Lord of Ash
by shadowwalker341
Summary: A chosen undead has risen and made his way in pilgrimage to lordran, land of the gods. sadly this is not that story. No this is a story of the one who will either succeed him or turn from him. Follow this brave warrior on a quest to either recycle the age of fire or let it crumble to ash. Warning major spoilers ahead, rated M for violence, blood, gore and partial nudity later
1. freedom

Hey everyone here's a new story. you probably all no this but I do not own any of the rights to this franchise that right belongs to Fromsoft. Anything and everything that I write is not to be taken as cannon. I hope you enjoy.

NOTES

'thoughts'

_signs_

Dark, everything around me is dark was my first thought when I regained consciousness. My second thought was to open my eyes, however I didn't like what I saw when I did. all around me was a crumbling stone cell, the gate to my right was rusted but wouldn't budge. Chains hung from the walls, a small amount of light shone through a hole in the ceiling and I soon found that I could not reach it. to top off all the misery I couldn't remember anything about myself, not my past, my crimes or even my name. I was a blank sheet, an empty slate and I hated it. With nothing to do I merely sat and waited for the end to come, the moment I would lose my sanity and turn hollow. Sadly fate would not let me, for soon a body fell from the ceiling. As I looked up I saw an armored face glare down at me.

I tried to call out to the masked figure but all that came out was a raspy growl. Clearly this had no effect on the man -or what I assumed was a man- as he merely strode out of site. Intrigued by why the man had thrown the body into my cell I began to search it only to find an old rusted key. Still this key had to unlock something so with a small glimmer of hope and the key in hand I approached the rusted cell door. I slid the key through the bars and into the lock on the other side, with a slight resistance the key fell into place. slowly I turned the key and with a satisfying click the door unlocked and I was free. as this happened joy began to swell in my heart so much so that I began to dance. 'calm yourself' I thought 'you still have to get through the door.' So putting my joy aside I took a deep breath.

And I took a step outside...


	2. fighting

Hey guys you know the drill I don't own any of the things in this except my OC character. Nothing in here is to be taken as cannon.

'thoughts'

_signs_

Looking into the hallway I found it to be even darker than my cell but I didn't care there was freedom ahead. Quickly I ran through the hallway till I came across a ladder which I promptly climbed up. Finally just in front of me was a bonfire, a link between the undead and their sanity, perhaps here I could remember my past. But it was all in vain for my mind had deteriorated so much that I could only remember being dragged to the asylum and locked in my cell. So I merely sat in silence pondering this and that about my escape. Sadly and to my horror my thoughts were interrupted by a defining roar that I knew only belonged to one entity.

the Asylum Demon

The monster was hideous and very, very large and when something is that large it's also very frightening. I tried to find a place to hide but I was to slow for the massive doors in front of me burst open flying into shard. I stood there in awe and fear remembering how terrifying he was when I had first encountered him when I was dragged to the asylum. He let out another roar and in a split second decision I bolted between his legs, don't ask how awful a demon's ass smells, and with a leap of faith ,metaphorically speaking, I ran to the side where I had thought I had seen a door. Lady luck must had a hard-on for me because there was an open passage which I ran through. I did not however account for the stairs which I fell down quickly. I was safe however and with an exhausted breath I said " finally I can think in peace for once." little did I know that thinking was a luxury I soon wasn't going to be able to aford


	3. fighting pt 2

What's up, another chapter coming your way this time we find out what class I have chosen for our character. Disclaimer I do not own any thing related to the dark souls franchise that honor belongs to fromsoft. Nothing in this story is to be taken as the cannon way to play.

'thoughts'

_signs_

As I awoke from my short nap feeling rested I to a look around at my surroundings. to my left was a passageway, and seeing no other way out, than back where the Asylum Demon was, I decided to go through it. Just as I stepped out an arrow rushed by my head and I ducked back into the room. 'this'll be tricky' I thought 'wait didn't I see an alcove in the hallway?' Quickly looking in I spotted the alcove and ran toward it rolling in just as another arrow wizzed by my head. Standing up I noticed a small, round, wooden shield. Further inspection revealed that it had a chunk missing from it but it would have to do for I saw no other option. equipping it in my left hand I raised the flimsy excuse for a shield up and ran at the archer. Seeing me he ran and dropped his hand axe which I picked up and promptly chopped him to death.

Now that I had time to think I looked around for an exit and soon found a set of stairs. heading up them I saw a small flame in the distance 'what's that' I thought 'wait a minuet that's a pyromancy flame'. Slowly I walked up to the flame cautious of another ambush. Seeing no imminent threat I picked up the flame. How to describe what it feels like to hold a flame in your hand, it's both cold enough to hold and yet hot enough to burn flesh. But no matter for now I was ready to fight the Asylum Demon for he was guarding the only exit all I had to do was make I to him. As I traversed the rest of the asylum I found dead body grabbing on to an estes flask which I immediately snatched then continued on my merry way. Finally reaching the top of the asylum I stood just before the gigantic window and gripping my weapon with both my hands I jumped off the edge and plunged my axe deep into the head of the Demon. The damage must have been fatal because he fell limp when I removed the axe taking me down as he fell. I managed to survive, so I grabbed the key from around his neck and left the asylum. As I neared the edge of a cliff I was grabbed by a gigantic crow, trying to wrestle out of its grasp I found it had a grip of iron so I let myself relax. And be taken at the mercy of the crow.

'Mercy' I thought 'that will be my new name' and drifted off to sleep.


	4. the fire

Hey another chapter right now. oh and you all should know I enjoy constructive criticism and it is encouraged but flaming isn't tolerated. If you wanna comment just because that's okay too. Do I even have to say it now? I do? okay I don't own any of the rights to the franchise dark souls they belong to Fromsoft and Sony nothing I write here is to be taken as the cannon way to play. Anyway hope you all enjoy and stay sexy.

'thoughts'

_notes_

I awoke after what felt like only minutes, but my muscles soon corrected me, saying it had been hours, with there soreness. I felt the crow's giant talons still firmly wrapped around me and felt the cool rush of the wind resistance across my face. Then suddenly the crow loosened its grip on me and I plummeted to the ground letting out as much of a scream as my decayed vocal chords would let me. Lucky me it wasn't a long fall but it still hurt like a mother fucker. As I picked myself up I heard a raggedy voice in the distance "Well... what have we here? Is it another undead pilgrim?" I turned my head to face him and was greeted by the sight of a husky middle aged man in chain armor. "Oh your face your practically hollow" his face contorted in mock surprise "you'd have done better to rot in that asylum... oh well as long as your hear I guess I should tell you there are actually TWO bells of awakening one in the parish above and one in the blighted town below" he let out a small chuckle.

I was confused 'what is he talking about' I thought. my confusion must have shone because he soon explained himself. "thou who are undead are chosen, in thine exodus from the undead asylum maketh pilgrimage to the land of ancient lords, when thou ringeth the bell of awakening the fate of the undead thou shalt know" his voice sounded irritated "honestly I thought this prophecy was widely known but it seems a few have chosen to keep themselves ignorant" he let out a huff and went back to sitting. With that I went about searching around the area. Behind me I noticed a bonfire which I made a mental note to visit later, in front of me I noticed a corpse in a well. Apon closer inspection I saw a little black sprite. I knew instantly what it was. How could I not it was everything an undead craved. Humanity!

Thank you all for reading and good night


End file.
